Sleep
by Vee-San
Summary: Bumble Bee stumbles across two of her teammates sleeping on the couch. Together. Light shounenai


**Title:** Sleep  
**Author:** VDG (AKA voileskoibito)  
**Fandom/Couple: **Teen Titans, Speedy/Aqualad  
**Theme:** # 06, Sleeping**  
Rating:** PG-13 at the very most (I always rate things PG-13 ..)**  
Warnings:** shounen-ai  
**Disclaimer:** There's a reason they call it _fanfiction _you know.

* * *

Bumble Bee yawned, stretching her arms up above her head and arching her back. There were deep bags under her eyes, which made it appear like she hadn't slept in days. In reality, she simply hadn't been able to catch a wink of sleep that night, but she was exhausted from the day's events. Who wouldn't be after having to deal with Speedy and Aqualad's seemingly never-ending arguements over the tiniest things, and the easily excitable Mas y Menos.

Tiredly walking into the tower's kitchen in search of something to drink, she mumbled quietly to herself about being over-worked and under-appreciated. At least things weren't as bad as they had been before 'Sparky' had straightened them all out. But she seriously didn't think she could handle another tussle between the two heart-throbs of her team--if the descriptive words of teenage girls from the city held any truth of her teammates.

Helping herself to a glass of water, she walked over to the railing to take a look down at the pool. Though the moonlight looked even more beautiful when shining down on the massive body of water surrounding the tower, the pool did nicely as well. She simply wanted to see something calming in hopes that it would let her relax enough to get some sleep before sunrise. The moon, merely its reflection or not, always did well to do that. But as she stood there, leaning her upper body against the railing while resting her chin in her palm, something caught her attention. Out of the corner of her eye she somebody on the couch.

Curiousity overtook her being as she tried to get a better look. No such luck from her current placement, as the back of the couch prevented the moon from casting its light upon the couch's occupants. She wondered why any of the boys would have chosen to sleep on the couch though--it was a fairly new one, the old one having been replaced after a more intense fight between the two taller of the four. From her own experience with the new one, even if one was tired enough to fall asleep on any old piece of furniture, it would have been more comfortable to sleep on the floor.

Shrinking down to the smallest she could become, she flew down to the living room, landing on the ground before returning to her normal size. She stood at the back of the couch, and from her angle, she could just make out a head of orange hair. Tousled orange hair, which would have made her giggle if she didn't have the self-restraint that she did posses. Speedy hated it when his hair was out of place, especially if there was somebody else around to see. She thought of waking him up in order to do that, a thought that she simply couldn't pass up. Leaning over the couch with the intent of shaking the archer awake, she stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes widened an inch or two, before returning to their normal size with a gentle smile.

For Speedy was not alone, as she had orginally thought. There was another sharing the couch with him, creating a rather odd and yet cute scene. The supreme-teen-archer had a serene smile adorning his lips, his well-tonned arms wrapped possesively around the other's waist. The other, Aqualad, was curled up not unlike a cat, half of his body caught in the couch the other resting upon Speedy. His head was resting on the other boy's chest, one of his hands clenching the fabric of Speedy's shirt. The Atlantean had an expression of pure bliss on his face that Bumble Bee had never seen on another's face--excluding the identicle expression on Speedy's.

Being extra careful not to make any noise, the unofficial leader of Titans East shrunk down once again before flying back up to the kitchen. She wasn't sure she completely understood the scene she had just witnessed, but she figured certain things are better left untouched. She cast one last glance back over to the living room, but all she could see from her angle was the moonlight reflecting off the water from the corner of the pool. She shook her head and smiled to herself before heading back down the halls down to her room. '_Well, at least they weren't fighting,_' she thought.

And back in the living room, on the uncomfortable couch, Speedy cracked one eye open once he was sure she had gone. He looked at the other boy in his arms and smile, gently lifting one of his hands and caressing the side of his secret love's face. Aqualad continued sleeping, smiling the entire time.


End file.
